Romanian secrets of blood and love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Vampire romania x reader. how many secrets can a Transylvania castle hold? Especially when it starts to hold your own love ones.


**_Romanian secrets of blood and love_**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Romania. (World domination here I come~)**

**A/N: I used the ever-so popular name Vladimir for Romania, as it seems to be a trend when it comes to his names**

**A/N: originally had some lemon inside, but I re-edited it so it doesn't... Bad idea?**

**Pairing: vampire! romania x reader**

**Summary: how many secrets can a Transylvania castle hold? Especially when it starts to hold your own love ones.**

**A/N: Please review~ please please please please. This is the first Romania story I have written, so tell me what you think. Is his character good~?**

A fanged smile reflected onto the dark window, making you inwardly groan.

"Stalking me again? I'm not letting you eat me~"

As you turned around you expected to match those ruby eyes. Instead, there was only a dusty shelf of books in the equally as old study. But one colour caught your eye. You slowly walked towards it, and picked up the red rose which laid on the black leather bound book. You had to laugh as you read 'Dracula' on the cover. You had read that book before, especially after finding out an distant relative had left you their castle. A castle in Transylvania, Romania. A castle where you spent your summer so far, one haunted by another.

So far, all you saw of this person was their fanged smile, pure red eyes, and then a small hat tilted on strawberry-blond hair. It was only a quick glimpse, and they were far in between. But they were becoming much more often. Either this person was coming more often, or was getting lazy.

You held the rose to your lips and breathed in the dewdrop scent it had before deciding to retire for the night. Once upstairs in your room, you placed the rose on your bed. Deciding to take a shower to clear your head you slipped off your shoes. As you glanced in the mirror briefly you saw a slight shine. You spun around but there was nobody.

You then felt something pressed against your lower back. You spun around again, but still nothing was there. You then felt something grab your chin and you gave a small yelp.

A soft and cheerful laugh met your ears as you felt hands traced downwards, and onto your hips. You couldn't move as the cold fingertips traced lower, drawing small circles.

Your breath was caught in your throat, your eyes wide in horror. You tried to hold yourself steady but found yourself shaking against this body.

The hands vanished from your sense of touch then slowly ran through your hair, as if someone was admiring it. The scent of shampoo filled your nose and the person rested their head on the back of your neck. You felt velvet like material cloaking them, their icy breath tracing over you.

You suddenly heard a loud bang, making you jump. A disappointed groan met your ears and you opened your eyes fully. You felt the person wrap their arms around you and hold you close to their steady frame but you shook them away.

You quickly raced out of the room as you had a small moment of freedom. A very faint echo of footsteps ensured you the person was following.

Fixing your clothes and trying to shake the feelings away you felt, you opened the door. Standing in the night was a man of a large frame who glanced you over before chuckling.

"Well, look what we have here. A pretty little thing."

The man stepped in and flashed a gun he had underneath his jacket. You gulped and found yourself backing up. Right into the cold body you felt upstairs. A firm arm looped around your waist, holding you close. You glanced upwards and for the first time you got a good view of the man. He had a cheerful smile though his eyes were serious. He wore a red overcoat with the sleeves rolled up which had black and white stripes. He looked quite charming, especially when he breathed in the fragrance caught in your hair again.

"You smell wonderful, Inimioara mea. Now, what does this gentlemen want?"

The man glared at the imposing figure in the front door.

"What does it matter to you?"

The ruby eyed man said nothing then smiled down at me.

"It's late, go to bed."

"But-"

"All you have to do is trust me."

A cold finger briefly pressed against your lips and finding a mysterious trust in the strawberry-blond man, you nodded and quickly turned around. As you ran up the stairs, you heard a scream for help then the sound of a body hitting the ground. You didn't look behind you as you locked the door behind you. You sat on the bed with your heart racing and beating faster than it had ever been before.

"You're safe, Inimioara mea."

The voice ensured you it was belonged to the strawberry-blond and you slowly spoke out to no direction in particular.

"T-thank you. Do you have a name?"

"You can call me Vladimir or Vlad. Whichever you prefer. So can you trust me?"

You felt a hand slip over your heart. It sped up and a soft tsk entered your ears. You slowed your heartbeat and breathing then felt the hand slowly removed.

"V- Vladimir, w- who are you?"

"I own this castle, and it's been my home for centuries. The question is who you are. But I don't really care."

You gave a small nod and noticed light pouring through the curtains. You felt moist lips against your temple and then the person was gone. As you placed a finger to the lip mark he left and looked at it, you saw that it was made from blood.

~XxX~

Vladimir was quiet, most of the time, and showed himself only a nightfall. Every night you'd see him in rooms or in the shadows, reading, keeping entertained, and once or twice feeding off his prey. But he never laid a scratch on you. In fact, he followed you and protected you. One night you left with friends and got drunk, he picked you up and walked carried you home. Not many people came to the castle, but when they did, he introduced himself as the master of the house and you as his love. You never corrected him, perhaps because of your inability to understand a full Romanian conversation.

Anyways, it was a calm night as you walked down the stairs in your loose white nightgown. Vladimir was perched upside down from a chair and glanced up at you as your footsteps entered the room.

"What's wrong, Inimioara mea?"

"I- I can't sleep."

Vladimir gave a knowing hum then got to his feet. He went to a bookshelf then pulled one out. He blew the dust off of it and within a second was behind you. He wrapped his arm around you and lead you back up the sprawling stairs. Instead of bringing you to your room though, he brought you to a much larger one. He set you on the bed then pulled the blanket over you, crawling in next to you. He rested your head on his lap as he sat up and opened the book. The Romanian wasn't understood by you in the least, but the deep tones of his voice and exotic words made a lullaby.

When you were finally asleep he laid down with you, smiling softly as he watched you sleep. And for the first time since he became a vampire, he curled up next to a warm body and slept the night through.


End file.
